It is a standard and/or desired feature for computers and computing devices to have visual, video and/or multimedia capability. Digital networks allow interoperability between devices such as terminals, printers, headsets, network attached storage, speakers, security cameras, home media systems, remote monitors, client and server machines, and videophones. Unfortunately, the cost of configuring and maintaining digital networks and devices is expensive.
To reduce manufacturing cost, maintenance cost and reduce security vulnerability, thin network clients may be designed such that they do not require an instruction based processing element, such as a central processing unit (“CPU”), microcontroller unit (“MCU”), or digital signal processor (“DSP”), to receive or interpret any messages, including driver level messages. Visual, video and/or multimedia performance may be degraded by network conditions. There remains a need for such thin clients to retain visual, video and/or multimedia capability at a reasonable performance even given degraded network conditions.